Primadona?
by Uchiha Over Love
Summary: —"Kupikir kau tertarik. Dia sudah membuat semua orang gila," kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu lalu menguap lagi. 'Aku memang tertarik.' Kututup resleting mulutku rapat-rapat—. SasuNaru always. Summary gak nyambung. Review seikhlasnya? ;*)
1. Chapter 1

**'Primadona?' by Uchiha Over Love**

**Summary :"Kupikir kau tertarik. Dia sudah membuat semua orang gila," kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu lalu menguap lagi. ****_'Aku memang tertarik.'_**** Kututup resleting mulutku rapat-rapat.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Buat saya boleh gak?**

**Genre : Romance dengan tanda tanya besar dan secuil Humor gak meyakinkan.**

**Warning : BL, AU, Slash, Shounen-Ai dan mungkin sedikit Shoujo-Ai, OOC, penulisan gak sesuai EYD —gara-gara kebiasaan nulis Author yang salah, typo(s), gak nyambung, alur cepat, kesamaan kata dan cerita adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan, kebanyakan warning(?) dan segala keburukan lainnya terdapat di fanfic ini**

**Pair : SasuNaru (masih belom keliatan) dan yang lain**

**Rated : T dulu**

**A/N : Sebenernya ini ide pasaran, tapi Hana pengen banget buat SasuNaru dan lainnya masih SMA. Hana juga pengen banget menghadirkan InoSakuHina. Di ch ini, Sasuke akan 'sedikit' ramah. Karena Author masih baru, Fanfic ini tak bagus untuk kesehatan mata anda :v #lebay#. Mohon dukungannya! :D**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read. Anak baik pasti mengindahkan peringatan ini ;D**

**.**

**I don't own anything.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat datang di Konohagakure, kota metropolitan. Kota idaman.

Kota dengan sejuta pesona yang membuat seseorang ingin tinggal disana. Tempat dengan sekolah-sekolah unggulan terkenal. Meski penduduknya paling sedikit, tidak ada yang tidak pintar. Bukan itu saja, faktanya semua keindahan dunia dapat disaksikan dari sini, karena orang-orangnya mencintai alam —dengan melarang pembangunan gedung, sehingga yang ada hanya rumah-rumah sederhana tapi berkesan hijau dan mewah. Tanpa bangunan beton yang tinggi, angkasa yang luas terlihat membentang dengan jelas. Menakjubkan untuk disaksikan.

Awan Sirus dengan indahnya menggantung, menimbulkan ilusi seolah langit ditaburi robekan sayap merpati. Sinar keemasan sang surya yang pucat menembus daun-daun, merambat melalui besi-besi dingin dan akhirnya menggapai celah rumah-rumah yang saling berhimpitan —mengucapkan selamat pagi. Angin berhembus dengan anggunnya. Adakah yang akan melewatkan hari ini? Kata Pak Haji Roma, sungguh ke-ter-la-lu-an.

Syukurlah aktivitas telah dimulai sejak lama, membuat setiap sudut dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk suara mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tapi pemirsa, jangan lupakan suara Ibu-ibu menawar sayur(?) yang masuk daftar polusi suara dan sampai sekarang tak ada solusinya.

Diantara lautan manusia yang membelah aspal, terlihat tiga sosok berseragam mencolok yang saling berbincang. Mulai dari basa-basi tentang cuaca hari ini, membahas tentang pelajaran, dan akhirnya mulai bergosip. Bahkan ketika memasuki sekolahnya di seberang jalan, pembicaraan mereka terdengar semakin seru. Hanya si rambut ungu yang tak banyak bicara —sesekali menyahut tapi lebih sering diam dan mendengarkan.

Sontak perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika sebuah limousine melintas di depan gerbang. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga, tapi seluruh siswa siswi juga sedang memicingkan mata ke arah sosok yang keluar dari sana.

_'Wah, limousinenya tampan,'_ itulah yang ada di benak mereka sekarang. Lho?

Siswi berambut pink sebahu langsung mengganti topik dan mendekat ke arah kawan-kawannya, "Kalian pernah melihat pria itu, Ino, dan ... ," jeda sejenak, lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah mata green tea nya ke arah gadis ungu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata sayangku?."

Yang berambut pirang mengernyit lalu mengangkat bahu, tapi ekspresinya mengeras ketika melihat perilaku Sakura. "Hei Sakura, jangan curi-curi kesempatan dong."

Sikap manis cewek bubblegum-pink kita berubah drastis menjadi sikap segarang beruang yang akan beranak. Background halaman sekolah langsung berganti dengan aura-aura hitam permusuhan. Langit yang cerah tergantikan dengan langit gelap plus kilat menyambar. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak dipedulikan, sebab bukannya Hinata menoleh, malah ia ikut memandang ke arah gerbang.

Ckckck, _poor you two_ ... .

Apa ini? Sekilas mata lavender tak berpupilnya berkilat-kilat nakal —bahkan tak banyak orang tahu kalau gadis pemalu ini dapat melancarkan tatapan seperti itu— kemudian ia menggeleng, dan memasang topeng pemalunya lagi. Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "D-d-dia ... a-akan m-men-menjadi t-tam-tambahan d-daf-daftar s-seme i-ida-man ... Eh, Umm ... d-di-disini."

Hening sesaat. Bagaikan angin lewat, InoSaku langsung melupakan permusuhan mereka, lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang ... dijamin akan membuat orang lain langsung mulas-mulas dan separah-parahnya langsung muntaber(?).

"Fufufu ... Murid baru ya."

Sayang sekali tak ada yang melihat ketiga trio itu menyeringai dengan apik nya di pagi yang damai ini. Author saja tak berani lihat.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari limousine setelah salah satu bodyguard membukakan pintu untukku. Sangat berlebihan. Bukankah menggelikan bila berangkat dengan kendaraan apalagi jarak rumahmu hanya 100 kaki ke sekolah. Terimakasih kepada the alay Aniki—kudoakan engkau panjang umur dan keriputmu bertambah selalu— serta jangan lupa rasa terimakasihku kepada usulmu yang sekarang ini telah membuatku jadi pusat perhatian. Dasar brothercomplex.

Kurasakan berpuluh-puluh mata tak dikenal menatap semenjak kakiku menginjak tanah sekolahan ini. Entah berapa juga aku tak peduli. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala, tulisan besar SMA Konoha yang dilapisi tumbuhan merambat menjadi sebuah sambutan kedua. Kanan kiri dipenuhi banyak pohon.

Kulewati tiga pasang gadis yang menyeringai setan sebagaimana aku melewati ratusan siswa siswi itu. Aku menarik nafas, dan udara bersih memenuhi paru-paruku. Hebat ... kota metropolitan bisa sehijau ini. Beda dengan di Sunagakure, udaranya tercampur pasir. Struktur tanahnya juga sulit ditanami apapun. Ah, jangan mengingat kota kelahiranmu dengan cara seperti itu, Sasuke.

Setiap langkah, kurasakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menjadi alasan sehingga aku bersekolah disini, menjejakkan kaki disini, dan tinggal disini, mulai berputar kembali di dalam kepalaku.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke"

Aku menatap Kaa-san. Entah kenapa makan malam ini wajah kedua orangtuaku terlihat serius. Dan sepertinya the alay Aniki juga sama penasarannya sepertiku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Hn?," dua huruf favoritku.

"Kita akan pindah ke Konoha," sambung Tou-san.

Kurasakan sebuah irisan tomat menyangkut di kerongkonganku, _'Konoha?.'_

Suaraku tercekat, tapi kucoba tenang. Aku menoleh kepada Aniki, bahkan ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ada apa sih?."

Kaa-san tertawa geli, mungkin karena telah melihat ekspresi aneh kedua anak kesayangannya. "Kita akan pindah ke Konoha," ulang Kaa-san. "Sekolah-sekolah di Konoha sudah sering mencetak lulusan hebat. Banyak anak dari luar Konoha yang sekolah disana. Sasuke, kau akan pindah ke SMA Konoha. Dan Itachi ... kau mulailah kuliah di Konoha, tapi pilih Universitasmu sendiri."

Tou-san menatap cangkirnya yang telah kosong dan mengimbuhkan, "Aku ... kami ingin kalian sekolah disana. Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu yang ganteng ini juga sudah membeli rumah di tengah kota lho."

Kurasakan dahiku berkerut sebentar lalu kembali seperti semula. Sekarang aku tau Aniki mewarisi sifat narsisnya dari siapa. Aku tetap diam, dengan was-was menunggu pembicaraan selanjutnya. Jangan-jangan ada batu dibalik udang nih.

Kaa-san tersenyum. Setiap kali mimik mukanya terlihat cerah seperti ini, garis-garis usia di wajahnya terlihat berkurang. "Hehehe. Sepertinya kita bisa berkumpul dan reuni lagi dengan Kushina dan Minato, ya, sayang."

_ 'Minato? Kushina? Siapa mereka?.'_

Tuh, kan. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

Tou-san mengangguk, lalu beranjak berdiri. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto. Tambah imutkah? Atau tambah dewasa? Dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia cantik seperti perempuan."

_'Naruto siapa?.'_ Bahkan ketika menyebut nama 'Naruto', Tou-san tersenyum? Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan itu?

Aku benci keadaan ketika aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang dibicarakan orangtuaku. Aku melirik Aniki. Makan malamnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh, dia menatapku horor seolah mengatakan, _'Tolong, aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Ludah ini membunuhku.'_

Padahal kalimat terakhir hanya bayanganku saja.

_Flashback [end]_

_ 'Deritamu, Sasuke,'_ batinku miris. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup nyaman sekolah di Suna, tapi harus pindah kesini saat baru kelas 11 ... .

Yah, nikmati saja.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah ... sudah 15 menit aku memutari lorong-lorong panjang ini. Dimana kelas IPA? Sesungguhnya diriku hanya gengsi bertanya. Wewewe gombel dot bingung kom.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang yang mensejajari langkahku. Pocong? Ah, bukan.

Sosok lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, berambut silver mencuat, pakai masker, dan membawa buku yang —melihat sampulnya saja langsung membuat tubuhku panas dingin. Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan apa isinya.

Sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang buku, menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Yo, Uchiha Sasuke kan?," ujarnya. Tapi matanya tak menatapku, dan masih tetap dengan buku aham-ehem itu.

"Hn. Siapa kau?."

"Aku guru Fisika," dia melirikku sesaat, memandang lorong-lorong yang seolah tak berujung, dan kembali lagi pada bukunya. "Hatake Kakashi."

_'Siapa yang tanya?.'_

"Waktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku mengenalimu karena mirip dengan mantan senpai ku, Mikoto-san."

Karena tak menemukan kata yang bagus untuk menjawab, bahkan sepertinya 'Hn' saja sudah tak bermutu, jadi kujawab, "Oh."

Apa tadi katanya? Guru Fisika? Tapi kenapa yang ia bawa hanya buku kau-tahu-apa itu saja? Kalau dari penampilannya, orang ini memang lebih cocok membawa buku mesum daripada membawa buku pelajaran. Bukan bermaksud mengejek, ini fakta.

Tak lama kemudian, mataku mendapati tanda melintang di atas pintu yang bertuliskan '11 IPA A'. Kakashi sensei berjalan mendahuluiku dan mengulurkan tangan membuka pintu geser. Mungkinkah …

"Kelasmu," sesaat aku melihat ia tersenyum. Walau tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker ―matanya menyipit dan kulit di sekitar matanya berkerut meyakinkan. "Kata Kepala Sekolah, kau masuk kelas 11-IA-A*. Sebentar lagi tolong perkenalkan dirimu. Sedikit juga tak apa, aku tahu … atau tempe? … Kalau kau tidak suka banyak bicara. Bawaan dari ayahmu. Hahah."

Aku memutar bola mata ketika ia masuk ke kelas dan aku berani bertaruh kalau ia pasti mengungkapkan seperti misalnya, 'Anak-anak, kalian dapat teman baru'.

Yah, aku tahu. Aku akan berdiri di balik pintu, muncul di saat yang tepat, dan menceritakan diriku sendiri. Sama seperti pada saat awal tahun pelajaran. Paling-paling yang kuceritakan hanya berbagai sesuatu yang kubenci.

"Masuklah Sasuke."

Inilah saatnya, —aku berjalan menghampiri Kakashi Sensei di muka kelas. "Ini teman kalian. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, murid pindahan dari SMA Suna." Lalu bla … bla … bla … ia menceritakan sedikit tentangku. Padahal tadi ia bilang aku yang memperkenalkan diri. Malah justru sensei yang mengenalkan diriku, tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih. Aku jadi tak perlu banyak bicara.

Kalau melihat kelas ini ... jumlah muridnya sekitar kurang lebih 25 orang. Di dominasi laki-laki, karena perempuannya hanya segelintir. Baguslah, lagipula aku tak begitu suka dikelilingi perempuan yang berisik.

Hei, kurasa aku mengenal beberapa.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Gaara ―teman semasa SMP dulu ketika di Suna. Ketika menyadari keberadaanku, mereka tersenyum atau hanya sekedar mengangguk. Beda dengan Shikamaru yang menyambutku dengan mulut menguap yang lebar. Dari dulu tetap saja begitu. Dasar beruang kemambang. Karena aku baik hati, kudoakan aku akan menemukan sepeda ontel untuk menyumbat mulutnya.

Suara Kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. "Duduklah dimanapun kau suka."

Kiba langsung sumringah, ia menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan dengan mulutnya yang membuka menutup tanpa suara, aku membacanya sebagai, 'Disini, Sasuke.'

**o.o**

"Ah … Akhirnya pelajaran Fisika kelar juga. Aku menyesal kenapa dulu nilai IPA ku bagus! Lebih baik aku masuk jurusan IPS saja," teriak Kiba sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi ketika melihat Kakashi sensei telah keluar dari kelas.

Aku bahkan sulit mempercayai kalau pria bermasker itu menerangkan pelajaran dengan membawa-bawa buku mesum. Padahal tadinya aku tak akan terkejut seandainya lidahnya keseleo dan nyasar menerangkan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh —justru jam-jam berlalu dengan baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menguap, "Setiap hari kau mengeluh seperti itu, dan setiap hari pula aku menjawab seperti ini, 'Kalau masuk jurusan IPA, kesempatanmu lebih luas puppy'. Kau memang merepotkan"

"Dan kau juga akan lebih disegani," sambung Neji sambil menyisir rambut indahnya —itu menurutnya sih.

"Betul betul betul," sahut Gaara. Kukira di Konoha ada saluran TV Upin Ipin.

Aku beranjak berdiri, niatku akan ke perpustakaan meminjam beberapa buku. Kalau aku terus-terusan disini, aku akan tertular kegilaan anak-anak ini, dan bisa saja beberapa hari kemudian aku akan tersenyum kepada semua orang, bersikap ramah nan manis —oh tidak, itu mimpi burukku.

"Kau mau ke kantin, Sas? Ayo! Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi."

Mereka berempat dengan semangatnya menarik tanganku. _'Siapa yang bilang aku mau ke kantin?.' _Meskipun aku bilang begitu, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian yang membuatku sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang ini.

**o.o**

Gaara menatap daftar menu di tangannya, "Kau mau pesan apa, Sas?."

Aku memasang tampang horor. "Kalian bercanda? Aku tidak—."

"Coba kutebak, pasti yang ada tomatnya kan? Pak! Jus tomat satu!," Kiba berteriak untuk yang keseratus kalinya hari ini. Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara dan Kiba langsung lomba lari marathon dan mengantri dengan OOC-nya. Shikamaru ... Neji ... apa yang kalian perbuat terhadap Uke kalian selama ini? Tiada yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke Uchiha menangis berdarah-darah dalam hati.

Akhirnya tinggal bertiga saja. Aku tak begitu suka suasana seperti ini. Sebentar lagi pasti ...

"Masih jomblo, Sas?." Nah, ini yang paling kubenci. Kenapa setiap bertemu Shikamaru pertanyaan ini selalu menjadi langganan?

"Hn." Aku bertopang dagu dan memandang ke arah lain dengan malas —menghindari kedipan mata gadis-gadis kelilipan yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tinggal di sini. Aku tahu orang tuamu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze, jadi tentu saja mereka dengan senang hati pindah saat sudah menemukan tanah untuk dibeli," kali ini Neji yang angkat bicara. Mataku membesar, "Apalagi keluarga Uchiha sangat menyayangi anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Kau tahu kan ... Namikaze Naruto?."

Aku mulai memajukan tubuhku. Bagaimana Neji tahu? Shikamaru bahkan terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Jangan-jangan ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Seolah mengerti rasa ingin tahuku, Shikamaru menjawab, "Naruto adalah primadona disini —disebut begitu karena wajahnya cantik melebihi perempuan. Banyak orang mengincarnya —kau tahu dia masih single— mengincar informasi tentangnya. Tapi dia tidak bodoh. Gossipnya tepat tengah malam tadi dia membobol situs itu dan mempermalukan pemiliknya. Naruto Namikaze adalah orang yang ... sedikit licik, dan ... licin mungkin?."

"Licin?," ulangku.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik Sasuke ... Bayangkan Naruto adalah seekor belut, sekali kau menangkapnya, dia akan lepas dari genggamanmu, lagi dan lagi," ia mendesah. "Semua laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah ini menginginkannya. Bahkan aku dan Neji pernah mengejarnya, tapi sangat sulit. Jadi kami menyerah dan berhenti karena sudah menemukan yang lain ... yah, kau tahu kan ...," sesaat pria nanas ini mengerling ke arah Gaara dan Kiba, Neji mengangguk membenarkan.

Aku mengangkat alis dan tersenyum sinis, "Hubungannya denganku?."

"Kupikir kau tertarik. Dia sudah membuat semua orang gila," kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu lalu menguap lagi.

_'Aku memang tertarik.'_ Kututup resleting mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Sebentar lagi si blonde itu datang," Neji menatap jam dinding di tengah ruangan. "Pukul 11.30."

Tepat ketika Kiba dan Gaara kembali dengan tangan penuh makanan —jangan lupakan my honey sayangku cintaku jus tomatku— sesosok figur muncul di tengah pintu. Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan dariku —sayang sekali— dan minggir memberi jalan dengan mata love-love.

_'Gila! Bisakah kalian minggir supaya aku bisa melihat wajahnya? Mungkin saja wajahnya super jelek dan ia memakai jampi-jampi supaya semua orang kesengsem?,'_ innerku menjerit frustasi. Padahal di luarnya wajahku tetap stay cool.

Semua ada saatnya. Begitu pula kesempatan untuk melihat calon Uke incaranku. Darah di sekujur tubuhku berdesir dengan cepat.

Bila masuk dalam penilaianku, kuberi nilai 99,99999999. Imutnyaa ...

Mari kujelaskan ciri-cirinya. Rambut pirang halus, mata sebiru langit, bulu mata lentik, kulit sewarna madu yang bikin bibi-bibi bule iri, hidung mancung yang bikin Author iri, tiga garis tipis di pipi yang bikin kucing iri(?) ... kukira dengan kata-kata saja tak cukup mendeskripsikannya.

Beda dengan temannya. Padahal biasanya aku suka sesuatu yang berwarna hijau —seperti misalnya pohon— tapi pria berambut mangkuk yang mengikutinya dari belakang tak masuk daftar 'makhluk hijau kesukaanku.' Belum lagi dia juga meninju udara dan terus berkata 'MASA MUDA!.' Sekilas penampakannya persis seperti hewan hijau di iklan —menggeliat sambil teriak 'Pucuk! Pucuk!.' Haruskah ku jelaskan dia juga?

"Naif kau, Sasuke."

Hampir saja aku melupakan kehadiran orang-orang ini. Bahkan cintaku jus tomat juga terlupakan. Gaara menyeringai, Kiba nyengir, dan Shikamaru ... tidur.

Aku bertanya-tanya, dan ketika Neji membuat gerakan mengusap hidung sambil menatapku, aku menyadari kalau ... aku mimisan. Diam-diam bibirku menggumamkan sumpah serapah terbaru.

"Matamu berkata seolah-olah ingin memakannya," kata-kata gamblang itu sukses membuatku ingin mencukur gundul rambut Neji.

**SASUKE'S POV [end]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC atau End? Saya tergantung dari review ;)**

**.**

**Salam perkenalan dari saya :D**

**Fanfic ini saya post dengan berkali-kali perbaikan karena permintaan dari teman saya, saya samarkan namanya menjadi 'Katsuyu' :') #ditabok Tsunade#. Bagaimana fanficnya? Hancur kan? Apakah bisa diterima? Apakah bisa dipahami? Apakah fanfic ini— #ditinju Tsunade#**

**Saya lihat reviewnya dulu, bila saya pantas menulis, saya akan terus menulis dan sebaliknya. Kalau gak cocok menulis, saya akan jadi reader saja :D**

**Sebenarnya saya buat fic ini dengan menebalkan muka. Saya pemalu, kalau sudah buat fic saya malu lihat reviewnya -_-**

**Bagi yang belum ngerti:**

***Kalau jurusan IPA, biasanya terdapat 2-3 kelas (A, B, C) dan kelasnya disingkat seperti misalnya 11-IA-A. Itu artinya kelas 11, jurusan IPA, kelas A dan seterusnya. Kalau jurusan IPS, disingkat misalnya 11-IS-A, kalau Bahasa, misalnya 11-BA-A :D**

**.**

**See ya or Good bye?**


	2. Chapter 2

#bergetar di depan laptop#

Halo ... Saya datang lagi ... Ada yang kangen gak? #plak#

/ Te-te-terimakasih buat semua yang review di chapter sebelumnya yaa ... Terimakasih sudah memberi masukan lewat review. Pokoknya terimakasih! #ngusap ingus di baju Sasuke# (Sasuke: Chidori!)

Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Sampai-sampai berkali-kali ke perpustakaan baca novel —buat meneliti cara menulis yang benar dan tentu saja buat bisa bikin fanfic SasuNaru yang bagus juga. Semoga yang ini bisa sedikit lebih baik ^/^

Nah, sesuai janji saya lanjutin ceritanya ya ... Maaf kalo telat —sebab lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama sekolah #alah alasan#

Aduh, gak tega banget mau update. Cerita ini sangat gaje dan sepertinya tidak pantas untuk diteruskan X'D. Oke, kebanyakan curcol nih. Kita mulai ceritanya ...

**.**

**.**

**'Primadona?' by Uchiha Over Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kakek saya, Masashi Kishimoto (MK: Siapa loe? #Author pundung#)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ****saklawase**

**Genre: Romance dengan setitik Humor. Gak yakin juga sih ...**

**Warning : BL, AU, Slash, Shounen-Ai dan mungkin sedikit Shoujo-Ai, OOC, penulisan gak sesuai EYD —gara-gara kebiasaan nulis Author yang salah, typo(s), gak nyambung, alur cepat, kesamaan kata dan cerita adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan, kebanyakan warning(?) dan segala keburukan lainnya terdapat di fanfic ini**

**Rated: T = Tentu #plak#**

**.**

**A/N: Terimakasih untuk 'Katsu,' yang selalu setia mendukungku. Dan untuk 'Gama,' yang menjadi sumber inspirasi terbesarku. Terakhir, untuk kalian yang sekarang mengunjungi/membaca fanfic ini. Beribu terimakasih, I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU ;') #kebanyakan woy#**

**.**

**Don't like don't read. Anak baik akan mengindahkan peringatan ini**

**.**

**.**

**I don't own anything**

**.**

**12.30**

**11 IPA B**

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Eh, Hinata sayang ... Coba liat foto ini deh ..."

"Jangan, Hinata cintaku(?) ... Lihat yang ini saja, lebih klop(?) ..."

"W-wah, i-ini kan ShikaKiba ... Eh, oh, y-yang ini NejiGaa ... A-aku suka d-dua-duanya!"

"Ini lho, siswa baru yang tampan tadi. Aku berhasil mengambil fotonya!"

"Aku yakin Naruto akan menyukainya!"

"B-betulkah N-naruto?"

Aku terdiam.

"Naruto?"

"Hei Naruto?"

Ukh ... Sengaja aku tidak menjawab dan menulikan telinga dari suara tiga gadis fujoshi yang asyik berdiskusi(?). Apalagi bila menyangkut teman-temanku di kelas sebelah. Bahkan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru saat ini juga sama buruknya. Aku ingin berkata: _"Kenapa setiap detik dalam hidupku berisi penderitaan?"_ by Squidword.

Bila aku punya pilihan, aku lebih memilih disuruh mengerjakan tugas sampai tanganku keriting —daripada harus memenuhi otakku dengan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Bisa jadi otakku yang tidak seberapa pintar akan semakin bertambah bodoh ... Hiks hiks. Kejamnya guru tiri(?).

"... Jadi anak-anak ... 1+1 sama dengan?"

Kriiik ... Kriiikk ...

Tak ada yang minat merespon. Sebagian cengok.

"... Yak! Benar! Jawabannya 2!"

Kali ini sebagian murid lagi pingsan berdiri di tempat.

"3+3 sama dengan? 6? Hohoho ... Betul sekali ... Tobi memang anak pintar!" guru dengan topeng pusaran air itu melonjak-lonjak ala Kanguru. Dia yang memberi pertanyaan malah dijawab sendiri ...

Ekspresi teman-temanku —tak perlu ditanyakan— benar-benar terlihat seperti bosan hidup. Dimana Iruka-sensei? Aku akan lebih bersemangat bila dia yang mengajar Matek-matekan daripada guru piket labil bernama Tobi-sensei ...

"Naruto, masa muda ..."

Aku mendengus, "Diamlah, Lee."

Disaat seperti ini, kurasa di dalam jiwanya masih mengobarkan semangat masa muda turunan Gay-sensei, guru **OLGA**. Kepanjangan dari **OL**ahra**GA**. Wah, mereka berdua memang benar-benar membara.

Diam-diam niat iseng muncul di kepalaku. Mungkin menjahili Lee akan menyenangkan. Entah karena otakku yang mulai konslet, atau pekikan suara gadis-gadis fujoshi yang mulai menggila, mungkin juga dua-duanya. Aku mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memacari Chouji, Lee?" Alisku naik sebelah, bermaksud menggoda.

"Masa mu ... ," ia berhenti, menatapku seperti mendengar kabar hantu beranak dalam kubur. "Apa?"

Hihihi ... Coba lihat wajahmu ...

"Kau tahu ," kusipitkan mataku, pura-pura serius sekaligus dengan arti fleksibel mendramatisir suasana. "Chouji kan tubuhnya 'sedikit' membulat, berbanding terbalik denganmu yang 'sangat' langsing. Mungkin kalian bisaa ... saling melengkapi?"

Perhatian, beri penekanan pada kata SEDIKIT dan SANGAT. Perkataanku tadi efeknya luar biasa, atau dianya saja yang merespon berlebihan.

Kulihat mata Rock Lee yang sudah bulat kini semakin membulat sebesar bola pingpong. Kemudian ia meledak —setengah berbisik, tentunya. Aku tertawa pelan. Setidaknya ia tak akan mengucapkan semangat masa mudanya lagi.

Sekarang aku bersyukur karena tempat dudukku berada dekat jendela. Perlahan angin semilir berhembus melewati telingaku —meredam suara-suara makhluk halus(?)— menggodaku untuk menengok keluar.

Rasanya seperti dibuai dalam indahnya _pleasure_ dunia. Berlebihan memang, dan inilah nyatanya yang kurasakan.

Di bawah sana, terlihat rombongan ayam dan anak-anaknya sedang berjalan-jalan. Ayam-ayam itu memang tidak berdosa dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi salahkan mereka yang mengingatkan akan kenangan buruk di jam istirahat, tepat siang ini.

Tiga siku-siku muncul dengan indahnya di dahiku.

_Aku benci ayam! Aku benci ayam!_

_Flashback_

Lee terus bersemangat sambil meninju udara, "Masa muda! Kita menuju kantin tepat di jam istirahat! Yosh!"

...Benar-benar hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan.

"Nyam nyam ... Aku sudah lapar ...," ucap siswa tambun berambut coklat a.k.a Chouji sambil mengelus perutnya. Persis orang hamil sembilan bulan, bedanya ini bayi nggak lahir-lahir dan tidak akan pernah lahir.

Siswa lain yang misterius dengan jaket ditudungkan, kerah baju tinggi, serta kacamata hitam ala orang pijat —katanya sih mau nutup aurat— menyahut, "Itu bukan perut, tapi karung."

"Naruto, aku traktir yuk? Sebentar lagi kusuapi ya?" hidangan terakhir, Sai tersenyum bagaikan zombie.

Ah, anggap saja aku tak dengar. Empat temanku ini adalah Jombloers yang tidak mengenal suasana, sekaligus tidak normal. Jadi meskipun kau mengabaikan perkataannya, mereka tak akan protes. Sungguh. Dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang.

Tujuanku kesini ... tentu saja makan ramen. Seperti biasa, kantin cukup ramai, dengan banyak orang yang menatapku —masih sama seperti kemarin, lusa, bulan lalu, dan dulu-dulu.

Enaknya pesan ramen apa lagi ya? Kuharap Teuchi Jii-san punya menu baru ...

CRAT!

Mendadak semua pikiran mengenai makanan pupus dari benakku. Saat mengetahui bahwa jaket orange favoritku dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah, rasanya aku ingin menguliti siapapun tersangkanya. Sejenak kurasakan orang-orang di sekitarku berhenti bernafas. Hanya detik jam yang terdengar.

Sabar dulu, Nar. Tarik nafas, hembuskan melalui mulut. Tarik nafas lagi ... hembuskan melalui mulut. Hitung satu sampai sepuluh berulang-ulang atau kau akan meledak seperti bom nuklir manusia.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan jus tomatku," ujarnya sambil nyengir. Mimik mukanya menyebalkan sekali, mengundang untuk digiles pakai buldozer.

CUP!

Teriakan memilukan langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin. Apa-apaan orang ini? Cari mati rupanya.

Apa dia ingin kupukul, kulumat, dan kuremukkan wajahnya sampai tak berbentuk? Kalau perlu nanti di presto, dan pasti tak lama lagi akan jadi makanan lezat untuk Kyuubi —rubah imut peliharaanku.

Lalu apa yang kutunggu? Kenapa aku hanya terbelalak dan mematung?

"Itu permintaan maaf sekaligus salam perkenalan dariku," bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Jangan lupakan aku ya, _sweety_."

Seenak rambut _chickenbutt_-nya, ia berbalik dan pergi. Kata orang, kesan pertama begitu menggoda. Lha ini apa? Kesan pertama begitu ... ? Titik titik.

Tangan kuning langsatku menyentuh pipi yang tidak perjaka lagi ... Lebay deh. Intinya mulai hari ini aku akan membuat Kyuubi menyukai daging ayam segar macam Sasuke.

_Flashback [end]_

Sejak saat itu aku tak bisa melepaskan pikiranku terhadap anak ayam Uchiha itu. Untung masih ciuman di pipi, kalau sampai lebih dari itu maka wajahnya pasti sudah kusemen, kuberi pakaian wanita, dan kuberi obor sampai jadi patung liberty part 2.

Ya, dia memang **KEREN**. Kependekan dari **KE**tek **REN**tengan.

Sampai kurasa cukup melamun menatap keluar jendela, ternyata kudapati sudah hanya ada sesosok makhluk hidup yang ada di kelasku. _Lho? Jangan-jangan sudah bel pulang?_

_Seberapa lamanya aku terbuai dalam mimpi semu?_ Lebay lagi. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah berhasil menguasai tekhnik tertidur sambil melamun. Hei Shikamaru, ada kabar baik untukmu. Kau kalah.

Shion mendekat, "Naruto. Aku sudah selesai piket. Aku boleh pulang kan?"

Aku terhenyak dan meringis menyadari keteledoranku. Ketika menengok ke balik punggungnya, kelas benar-benar terlihat sudah kosong melompong. "Dimana yang lain?"

Walaupun bertanya, kurasa jawabannya tidak jauh-jauh dari pikiranku sekarang.

Gadis cantik yang mirip dengan Hinata itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Yang piket hari ini hanya aku seorang. Yang lainnya tadi sudah lari terbirit-birit karena takut dipaksa makan lollipop bekasnya dijilat Tobi-sensei."

Bulu kudukku meremang. Tentu saja, hanya orang tidak waras yang mau memakan lollipop itu. Bisa jadi pula mereka terkontaminasi ikut-ikutan tidak waras.

"Kebetulan hari ini jadwalmu piket juga, Naruto," sambungnya.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu, teriakan lantangnya masih terdengar walaupun menjauh. "Kau sebagai ketua kelas dan aku wakilnya, jadi kita sama-sama jangan membolos piket, oke? Biar aku besok yang mendenda dan memberi hukuman seumur hidup kepada mereka. Bye bye!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, kenapa dulu diriku setuju-setuju saja waktu ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas. Alasannya sederhana saja, untuk sedikit menyenangkan hati Iruka-sensei.

Kejengkelanku bertambah ketika kucari sapu atau apapun yang bisa membersihkan kelas, ternyata tidak ada satupun. _Masa' Shion memakan sapu-sapu dan kain pel?_

Sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, aku berjalan menuju kelas sebelah. _Kupikir ini hari tersialku sepanjang tahun._

**o.o**

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Iruka-sensei menerangkan sesuatu di lab IPA. Beruntung sekali kelas yang dapat diajar oleh guru kesayanganku itu. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut karena tak bisa melampiaskan kekesalan pada siapapun.

_Bagaimana caranya supaya ada yang menemaniku?_

Kupikir Lee adalah korban kejahilan terakhirku hari ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak, sebab lagi-lagi ide jahilku muncul ketika melihat sandal Iruka-sensei.

Aku mengendap-endap seperti seekor kucing yang sedang mengincar tikus. Kuambil kedua sandal itu, lalu kubawa dengan niat kusembunyikan di kolong mejaku. Dengan langkah santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku melenggang pergi.

**NARUTO'S POV [end]**

**o.o**

Sasuke telah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mendengarkan penjelasan ini-itu dengan serius. Ketika melihat jam menunjuk pukul 2, ia merapikan alat tulis. Secara tak sengaja mata onyx nya menangkap siluet seseorang yang mencuri sandal di depan lab. Setelah keheranan dan menerka-nerka, seringaian mengembang di bibirnya.

BRUK

Guru dengan tanda luka melintang di hidung itu mengetukkan buku-bukunya yang telah dikemas di atas meja, kemudian berdiri tegak. "Baik, sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita. Selamat siang."

Semua murid juga melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri dan serempak menyahut. "Selamat siang."

Minus Sasuke, berbondong-bondong siswa-siswi berebut keluar dari kelas. Coba bandingkan dengan anak kecil, sehabis berdo'a langsung pulang teratur dan tidak lupa bersalaman dengan gurunya. Betapa tertibnya anak TK ya? Ckck.

Ketika melihat Sasuke masih terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Iruka mengernyitkan dahi keheranan. "Uchiha? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Masih ada urusan," jawab Sasuke. Singkat, padat, tidak jelas. Dan jelas-jelas membuat kerutan di dahi Iruka semakin dalam. Guru satu ini memang penyayang dan khawatiran kepada anak didiknya. Terutama kepada Naruto, yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke mempunyai rencana lain. "Baiklah, aku pulang Sensei. Selamat siang."

Cepat-cepat Sasuke berjalan mendahului Iruka, ketika melewati pintu tentu hanya sepasang sepatu saja yang tersisa —ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara keheranan di belakangnya, tanpa berniat berbalik untuk menoleh.

"Lho? Mana sandalku?"

**o.o**

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei? Kok sedih?" tanya Naruto yang kebetulan atau sengaja lewat di depan TKPKS, Tempat Kejadian Perkara Kehilangan Sandal.

Bakat yang didapat karena Tou-san nya sering ber-akting supaya tidak kena marah Kaa-san nya —dipraktekkan saat ini juga. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, pepatah itu bisa dikatakan benar.

"Naruto, sandalku hilang. Padahal sandal itu kan dari Kakashi ..." Iruka hampir saja mewek. Kalau tidak di depan Naruto, dia pasti sudah menangis bercucuran sampai 99 ember ala anime style. Lagi-lagi lebay.

Benar kata orang, kalau lagi jatuh cinta tai kucing pun dirasa coklat. Inilah yang terjadi pada Iruka, kehilangan sandal saja seperti orang kehilangan kuping sebelah. Namanya saja sandal dari kekasih. Cie.

Cowok manis berambut pirang di depannya hanya manggut-manggut sambil bawa sapu. "Begini saja. Sensei nungguin Naru bersih-bersih dulu. Nanti kalau Naru udah selesai bersih-bersihnya sampai semua kinclong, baru deh Naru cariin sandalnya. Oke?"

Iruka hanya mengangguk menyetujui tanpa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan anak kesayangannya tersebut. Betapa polosnya orang dewasa yang satu ini. Ia memang terlanjur mempercayai Naruto, dan ia tahu kalau Naruto memang jahil. Jadi siapa sangka bahwa korban saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

**o.o**

1 jam kemudian ...

Kelas 11 IPA B sudah bersih berkilau berkat tangan-tangan cekatan Naruto. Meja, kursi, vas, lemari, semuanya bersih. Bahkan sampai wajah orangnya juga berkilau, berkilau dan licin oleh keringat. Sampai berbunyi Cling ... Cling ...

Naruto menghapus peluh dengan punggung tangannya yang telanjang, tak lupa dengan desahan puas atas hasil karyanya sendiri. "Nah, kelas sudah bersih. Iruka-sensei tunggu saja disini, Naru mau cariin sandalnya dulu."

Lagi-lagi Iruka mengangguk, berharap-harap cemas sandalnya bisa ditemukan. Untuk Naruto, mudah saja menemukan sandal yang hilang kalau tidak lain tidak bukan, pencurinya adalah dia sendiri.

_Hihihi ... Hari ini pulang bareng Iruka-sensei lagi deh._

**o.o**

Sasuke termenung menatap kedua sosok yang berjalan beriringan di depan sana. Setelah suara canda tawa antara guru dan murid itu hilang, barulah ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Rasanya ia hampir jenggotan menunggu Naruto bersih-bersih kelas. Lamanya mampus. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan putihnya mengeluarkan benda kotak mengkilat dengan gantungan berbentuk kipas. Sambil menekan beberapa kata, kemudian nomor, barulah pria ini memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang. Setidaknya memutar jalan dengan tetap membuntuti Naruto dan Iruka.

**.**

**.**

**To: Shikamaru Nara; Kiba Inuzuka; Sabaku No Gaara; Neji Hyuuga**

**From: 08xxxxxxx093**

**Apanya yang licik? Dia hanya anak rubah yang kesepian.**

**Tenang saja, sesuai perkataanku. Aku yang akan menghapus rasa kesepian itu, dan aku yang akan memiliki sang 'Primadona'**

**-Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Te ... Te ... Tbc ... #ambruk / **

**.**

**.**

**Aduh ... Akhirnya selesai. Agaknya yang ini lebih pendek dan gaje dari yang kemarin ya?**

**Saya akan berusaha menulis dengan benar mulai sekarang ^/^**

**Fanfic ini saya post di tengah-tengah minggu sekolah yang bikin stres T^T**

**Tapi untunglah di samping itu teman-teman saya, Katsu dan Gama memberikan sedikit lelucon di percakapan kami. Menimbulkan banyak inspirasiku untuk menulis. Dan untukmu yang telah mereview, terimakasih sangat :D**

**Apalagi karena saya Author baru, update chapternya masih berbelit-belit. Lucu sekali, saya bertanya-tanya sendiri, "Kumaha caranya update chapter?" Dan akhirnya bernyanyi WE ARE THE CHAMPION waktu beneran bisa. Oh, terimakasih YouTube, I'll love you forever. Ampun deh, daku alay -_-**

**Minta recehannya dong? Eh salah. Minta reviewnya dong? :')**


End file.
